


kagami twerks while cleaning

by Boogie_senpai



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, aomine like the music from U.S even tho he dosen't understand it, aomine likes to see kagami dance again, aomine likes what he see, aomine see kagami twerking, kagami get embarrassed in the end, kagami gets into the music, kagami has the moves to dance, kagami is cleaning the house while twerking to the music, kagami just let out his inner self, kagami twerks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boogie_senpai/pseuds/Boogie_senpai
Summary: Kagami taiga put on radio music so he can finish cleaning faster, put the volume so high he didn't hear aomine walk in on him and aomine begin aomine got amazed on how Kagami can dance and move his ass.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was just bored and this came to mind  
> it better if you listen to  
> Rihanna - work  
> nick Minaj - anaconda  
> well any song that sounds like a good tweking song tbh  
> enjoy

Kagami  went home early from practice, when he open his door he realise how dirty his house was and it wasn't his fault... well maybe some of it was, he should really not just leave his stuff anywhere when aomine came to visit him for food or to play a one on one or to even just stay the night.so Kagami went to his room and put his bag on his bed, he left the room and head to the kitchen he turns on the radio and on it some American music was on at the moment,  that Kagami has heard in the past when his visit the U.S  a while back.

 he went to  visit his family and his old friends, some teenager were playing this song in the park and were dancing on each other, Kagami thought it was weird and wrong but one of his friends fill him in saying it was a new type of dance moves  and a lot of people  ( mostly girls) were doing it. Kagami thought it was still wrong, and thought it was wrong for girls to be doing it.

 

but he remember how some of the guys like the way the girls move on them, Kagami even thought of trying to do  it aomine but was too embarrassed  to do it to his boyfriend so he didn't even try to at all when he went back to japan, but just cause he didn't do it,  doesn't mean he didn't try to. his times on the basketball court when he was with his old friends he sometimes glance over at the  girls when they dance. he was also trying to do the moves in his mind. a few weeks past and Kagami learn it real quick.

 

his time practicing it, he has  become a master at tweaking without him realizing it until he saw himself from his larger mirror in his room once when he was alone at his house so  he twerk to music that had a good beat to it, and right now at this moment the music he was listening to had the good beat to it so why not dance and clean at the same time Kagami thought to himself. not like he had visitors coming to his place at the moment. either way, so Kagami started cleaning and twerking at the same time. and was getting into the music that was going on.

***************

 

aomine was tired and hungry, so what he decided to do was,  go to Kagami house to eat and sleep and maybe do others things when he was done sleeping and eating. aomine thought to himself and let a smirk creep up to his lips. aomine really love Kagami he was lucky that the redhead like him back at first he thought he was dreaming thinking that the redhead didn't really confessed to him but  waking up one morning cuddle up to the redhead on his bed aomine new he wasn't dreaming and that it was real.

 

sure they had fought and argue about the stupidest thing ever, that just cause aomine love to see his redhead mad, yeah HIS,  aomine loved saying that Kagami belongs to him, he was like the perfect housewife any man wanted. and Kagami was also good in bed. aomine just love the way Kagami called his name and the way he acted, was so different when they went outside to play basketball at the court.

 

aomine was walking to Kagami apartment he knocked on the door to wait for a respond but didn't hear anything, he only hear loud music, English music at that, aomine didn't understand it but American music had, well sometimes had a good beat and the music Kagami was listening to had somewhat of a good beat. aomine got tired of waiting and open the door on his own, he was lucky that it was unlocked.

 

he took off his shoes and head to the living room where he hear the music was coming from. " oi, Kagami I'm here make me food" aomine said but then he shut his mouth and mentally slap himself how could Kagami hear him if the music was too damn loud, his first job was to turn down the music but when he headed to the living his blue eyes wide at what he was looking at and that was Kagami ass.

 

Kagami had his face turn alway from aomine so all that aomine got to see was Kagami perfect ass. aomine didn't know what Kagami was doing but he like whatever he was up to, lucky for him a chair was right by him, so he sat down and enjoy the show his boyfriend didn't know was showing him. Kagami was in a low, squatting stance, and was thrusting his hips in a sexual movement. shaking his ass up and down and also side to side in a motion.

 

aomine eyes follow ever move Kagami ass had made and couldn't look alway, not only that Kagami was moving perfectly with the music that was playing at the moment. Kagami didn't even look like he was listening to anything but the music and cleaning at the same time. he ignores everything that was going around him even aomine,  but aomine didn't care or mind because he was enjoying at what was happening in front of him.

 

 Aomine was burning holes in Kagami's pants with his blue eyes, and also in aomine mind, those pants were gone and Kagami on the floor with aomine on top of him, and Kagami screaming his name and also a  morning mess. aomine didn't even realize that Kagami got closer to aomine pants and his ass was so close to aomine manhood, a little bit closer and aomine would have got hard and horny.  even jump the redhead.

 

 but the music stop playing meaning the song was finish and the show his boyfriend didn't know was showing was over. now that the music was over aomine thought it was a good idea to say something, a wide smirk shows up on his face and he spoke.

 

" is that all you can do, taiga." aomine said in a husky voice.

 

with that Kagami frozen in place and had a big red blush on his face, he knew that voice, he knew it all too well, he slows turn around and there on a chair was his boyfriends with his well-known smirk that he always had when he wanted to tease him. Kagami gulps he didn't know that to say.

 

" what? cat got your tongue" aomine said, standing up and walking to Kagami, and got really close to the redhead. Kagami shivered when aomine breath was on his neck.

 

" w-when did you get here?" Kagami said while swallowing hard and not making eye contact with the tanned man in front of him.

 

" not that long ago, but the important question is, where did you learn to dance like that" aomine whisper in Kagami ear. Kagami bites back a moan, and speak.

 

" i... well back home some girls were dancing it, I'm guessing it a new dance that really popular back in American," said Kagami who breath hitches.

 

aomine just eye the redhead a little longer and saw the blush on his face and decided to play with him a little bit longer until he had his fill. so he grabs Kagami face and made the redhead look at him. blue eyes met red eyes.

 

" and were you thinking of showing me this?" aomine asked, Kagami notices the lust that aomine had in his eyes, and it looks like aomine was ready to take him.

 

"Ummm well..." kagami was having a hard time speaking or to say anything to his partner when he was to embarred to say anything his boyfriend just caught him twerking and now he was asking if he will ever show this to him.

 

" I hope you were because Kagami you were amazing, I don't know what you were doing, but it was fucken sexy." aomine said.

 

" aho...dont say something like that "Kagami said who was know looking down.

 

"..."

 

"..."

 

Kagami look up to see why aomine was quite but was harshly threw onto the couch with aomine on top of him, again with lust in his eyes, and Kagami eyes wide with the face aomine had on.

 

" I was coming here to eat and sleep but changes of plan, I have a better idea on how we can both have fun tonight taiga, I hope you don't mind but want to have some fun with you." aomine purred in Kagami ear. and all Kagami did was nodded his head.

 

yup that night both of them had a good time, well mostly aomine who had a good time banging Kagami on the couch and even bed, thank god it was a Friday because both of them were tried the next day. but that was the only time Kagami twerked in front of aomine ever again, aomine always pleaded for Kagami to twerk for him again. 

 

but Kagami ignore him and said that it was never going to happen again unless he felt like doing it again, little did aomine knew  that he will get his surprise again in the near future because Kagami did love to see aomine happy and if this was also was a fast way  of  control him,  and if this made aomine happy  Kagami wouldn't mind doing this again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> sooooooooooooooo  
> how was it?  
> it was something new I wanted to try out .  
> I don't know how this idea come to my mind it just did hahaha  
> I need help.... well maybe  
> this ship make me write things I didn't know I could write!!  
> but I still love AoKage no matter what


End file.
